Special Delivery
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when Nina keeps a big secret from the house? Nina got pregnant and her ex-boyfriend took care of the baby. He makes a sudden surprise and now Nina has to take care of her. How will the house react? How will Fabian react? Not good at summaries just read. Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Moy and Amfie.
1. Chapter 1: Special Delivery

Chapter 1: Special Delivery

Hey everyone! This is an idea I've had. I just got my computer back because I got into trouble. Please review. PS: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

**Nina's POV: **

The summer after second term, I had a baby. I hadn't told anyone in the house. My ex-boyfriend James spiked my punch at our friend Isabella's annual Christmas Bash and got me pregnant. I didn't tell Fabian. I couldn't bear to tell him. He might break up with me and I love him too much. The doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Trudy said. We heard some mummers but nothing.

"Nina you have a guest. I am sending him in. Guys I am going out. Victor is out as well. I will be back in an hour. The person who entered was James with our daughter Hanna. I looked at everyone. Why would he bring her here? What was he thinking? Everyone glanced back and forth. Especially Fabian.

"Who is this?" Amber asked.

"This is James." I said.

"Who's the kid?" Jerome questioned.

"You didn't tell them?" James snarled.

"Tell us what?" Patricia snapped. I can't believe he is doing this to me.

"This is Nina's Daughter. Sorry Nina but I can't take care of her anymore. I have a life, friends, and sports that I need to handle. I am sorry. This is all Hanna's things. Her toys are in here, bottles, diapers, and food in this bag, you need to feed her every four hours. Her favorite blanket is in with her toys she can't sleep without it. She takes a nap at 3pm and her bedtime is 9pm." He said. I can't believe this.

"You have a baby?" Fabian asked. I looked at him apologetically. James started stepping out but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't do this James." I cried. He took 200 dollars out of his wallet and handed it to me.

"For Hanna." He said. Then walked out. I ran after him. He got in the cab. Through the window the whole house was watching this commotion.

"Don't do this!" I yelled hitting the cab. Then it drove away. I stood their tears streaming down my face. All of these emotions piled up. Sad, angry, hurt, furious. I then wiped my tears away and headed back inside. Fabian looked angry.

"Let me explain. I know you are angry. This is what happened. When I went home for Christmas break, my friend had her annual holiday bash. My ex-boyfriend spiked the punch and I had so much. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after. I was afraid that you would be hurt, angry and break up with me. James promised that he would let me stay at Anubis and he would take care of her. Please don't be angry. I hate James." I cried. Fabian came up to me and kissed me passionately.

"Fabina!" Amber squealed. We broke apart and laughed. The baby started crying. I took out her out of her seat and picked her up. I cradled her back and forth. She then stopped.

"Nice work Nina." Mara said. I nodded.

"Can I hold her?" Amber asked.

"Sure." I replied. I handed her the baby and Hanna started smiling. I smiled myself. We started talking until Trudy came home.

"I am home." Trudy yelled entering the house.

"What are we going to tell her?" Fabian asked.

"Tell who what?" Trudy asked entering.

"Whose baby is that?" She asked.

"Mine. My ex-boyfriend dropped her off. Is it ok if we can stay in the attic?" I asked.

"Sure." Trudy said confused.

"Do you want me to help you?" Fabian questioned.

"If you want to. Is that ok Trudy?" I asked.

"Yes. It's fine. I am going to go and get a crib some baby essentials." Trudy said. I took out my wallet. Then I grabbed some money, but Trudy pushed it back into my wallet.

"It's on me." She said

"Thank you." I replied.

"You're welcome. I will also get you guys a king sized bed. " She said.

"Thank you." We both said in unison.

"No problem darling." She said and then headed out.

"Want to go and move your things into the attic?" I asked Fabian.

"Sure. And I will help move your things as well." Fabian said.

"Would someone watch Hanna?" I asked.

"I will." Mara and Amber said in unison. We laughed.

"We both will." Mara responded.

"Thank you." I said. Fabian grabbed my hand and we took some of his stuff up into the attic. We finished all of his things and it was time for mine. Trudy was getting a bed for us as well. We went back downstairs. We saw everyone playing with Hanna. It was so cute.

"I have to feed her guys." I said. I grabbed a bottle and formula and mixed it together and I put it in a hot pot on the stove. I waited for a few moments. Then I took out the bottle and tested it on my arm. It was warm enough for Emma. I went to the common room and picked up Emma.

"Fabian. Can you get her bib in the pink bag?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and grabbed the bib. He placed it on Hanna. I then fed her. It was halfway full and burped her. She let out a big one. Jerome and Alfie laughed. Everyone looked at them.

"You guys are so immature." Patricia stated. Everyone nodded agreeing Patricia's statement. Trudy came in with a bunch of things and a bunch of men carrying the mattress and crib.

"Nina, Fabian, the gentlemen are going to set up the crib." She said.

" you Trudy." I said. Then I finished feeding Hanna. After Hanna's dinner, we all played with her. I am not glad that James gave Hanna back.

**Well there it is everyone! Love it? Hate it? All you have to do is post a review and I will add more chapters. Thanks for all your support. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

Chapter 2: Missing

Hey guys! The name of the baby is Hanna. Sorry I was at my aunt's party when I was writing this. Here is another chapter. HouseOFAnubisGemGemX gave me the idea for this chapter.

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up to Hanna not crying. I looked at Fabian. He was out cold. Aw my little Fabes. I walked over to Hanna's crib and she wasn't there. I screamed and Fabian jolted out of bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hanna's missing." I cried.

"Wait what?" He asked half awake.

"Fabian look." I said pointing to the crib. He finally took it all in and jumped. We heard people running up the stairs.

"What's with the screaming at 8am?" Joy complained.

"Hanna's' missing!" I cried again.

"What?!" Trudy yelled looking at the crib.

"Call the cops!" I whined. Eddie took out his cell and called the cops. Fabian rubbed my back comforting.

"We are going to find her." Patricia said also trying to comfort me. The cops arrived within ten minutes. We were all in the common room waiting for the police to get here. The police came within ten minutes. Trudy let them in.

"Hello my name is Officer Jillian. I got a call from a guy named Eddie saying someone's kid was missing." Jillian said.

"I am Eddie." Eddie said.

"My kid is missing!" I screamed.

"Ok mam. Calm down. What does she look like?" She asked. I took my phone out from my pocket and went to my pictures. I clicked the recent one and showed her.

"Ok. Do you mid sending to this number, 918-589-0241." She finished as I was sending it to her.

"We are going to plaster it all over town. Is there anyone who might want to get revenge?" She asked. I looked at Joy and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Well Joy was last term but we made up." I replied. The officer looked at Joy.

"I swear I love that kid. I wouldn't hurt her or take her." She said.

"Rufus!" Alfie screamed.

"Who is Rufus?" She asked. I went over to a pile of newspapers and showed Jillian it. Rufus's face was plastered on the cover.

"I am going to search for this man." She said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I squeaked out.

"I will keep in touch." Officer Jillian exclaimed. I nodded and Trudy showed the officer out.

"If Rufus hurts Hanna I swear." I started but Fabian stopped me.

"He won't. Hanna will be fine." Fabian reassured me.

"Who is Rufus?" Mara asked.

"This man who is out to get my locket. He is a creep and will do anything for it because it is worth a lot. But my parents gave it to me so I won't give it to him." I lied. Amber looked at me confused.

"That's not who rufu-"She started but Jerome cut her off.

"Amber I took your eyeliner and threw it in the toilet." Jerome said changing the subject.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" Amber screamed and then began going on a rampage. Everyone laughed.

"Which one. Was it my Maybelline one, my L'Oreal Paris one, my Revlon, or- " said but Alfie cut her off.

"Babe calm down. I will buy you a new one." Alfie said glaring at Jerome.

"I didn't really do it. I was just joking Amber." Jerome said. Amber went over to her and slapped his arm.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"That's what you get for giving me a heart attack." Amber said. She grabbed Alfie and walked away. I am still upset. I miss my baby girl.

**That's it. Love it? Hate it? Just REVIEW! Thanks! **

**-Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3: Where is she?

Chapter 3: Where is she?

Hey guys! This story is doing so well. I hope you like it. I do not own House of Anubis.

**Nina's POV: **

I miss Hanna. Amber is yelling at Jerome for scaring her about makeup. There are more important things to worry about. Mara and Mick left to talk.

"OK. JEROME AMBER STOP COMPLAINING OVER MAKEUP! LISTEN WE HAVE MORE SERIOUS PROBLEMS TO DISCUSS. HANNA IS MISSING AND COULD BE IN DANGER IF RUFUS HAS HER! SO SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Sorry Nina." Amber said in her sympathetic voice.

"Why don't we check the barn?" Jerome suggested. We all stared at him for a moment.

"That's a great idea. Let's go now." I replied.

"Ok." Everyone said in unison. We then ran to the barn. There was no sign of Rufus's car. We tiptoed towards the barn door just in case. I looked in the whole that was made by Patricia two terms ago. I didn't see her. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I turned to Amber.

"Amber I need bobby pins." I said holding out my right hand out. She took one out of her hair, and placed it into my hand. I placed it into the knob and then turned the knob and it opened. I handed it back to Amber.

"And everyone complains I spend too much time with my hair." She said. We all let out a small chuckle. We entered the barn.

"Ok let's split up. Amber, Joy and Alfie. Patricia, Eddie and Jerome. Fabian and I." I said. Everyone nodded. Fabian and I went into the room closest to us. Amber and Alfie went to the one on the other side of the barn and Patricia, Eddie, and Jerome went to the one outside where Jerome was placed when he was kidnapped. She wasn't in here.

"She isn't here.'' I whimpered.

"We will find her." Fabian reassured me. He then hugged me.

**Joy's POV:**

Amber, Alfie and I were going to the room to find Hanna. I am now over Fabian and forgiven Nina. I realized if Fabian is happy I am. I swear if Rufus took Hanna I will severely kill him myself. Well not kill just get revenge.

"She's not in here." Amber said sighing.

"We should go see if Nina and Fabian found her or Patricia, Eddie, and Jerome." I replied with a sigh as well. Alfie took Amber's hand, and we headed out. Nina and Fabian came out the same time and Patricia, Eddie and Jerome walked in as well.

"Anyone find Hanna?" I asked.

"She is not in here." Nina said in a depressed tone.

"Nina we will find her." I said trying to be helpful. Everyone looked at me.

"Why are you being nice?" Amber asked.

"Because I want to be Nina's friend. I turned over a new leaf over the summer. I want to start fresh." I explained. Nina ran over and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you Joy. I thought you were just saying that to the police. I didn't know you actually meant it." She said with a huge grin. I turned to Amber.

"I also know that we had our ups and downs Ambs. I miss you. I miss everyone." I said.

"You're forgiven. But don't break up Fabina or I will never forgive you." She said.

"Don't worry. I just want to be friends. I am actually starting to like Mick." I explained mumbling the last part.

"MOY!" Amber clapped. We all laughed. Everyone hugged.

"Joy Mercer is back." Patricia said. I smiled at my friends.

"Maybe Mara and Mick found Hanna. Or the police found her and brought her back. Let's go home. "Alfie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Nina said and we all headed back to the house. Mara and Mick were talking. I glanced over at Jerome who looked like he had a tint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Did you find her?" Mara asked jolting up.

"No. We came back to see if the police called or brought her back." Patricia responded.

"No." Mick said. Then on quo the phone rang. Trudy answered it and she had a huge smile on her face.

**Nina's POV:**

Trudy went to get the phone. She had a huge grin plastered on her face. I hope it's about Hanna.

"Thank you. I will tell her." I heard Trudy say and then she hung up the phone. She entered.

"They found Hanna." She exclaimed. I clapped and kissed Fabian. He kissed back.

"AW!"Amber squealed. We broke apart laughing.

"Where was she?" I asked.

"Rufus took her. They found her crying in a ditch. They are bringing her over. They made sure she was ok first. Rufus is in jail." Trudy explained. Then the doorbell rang. I instantly ran over and answered it. Officer Jillian stood their holding my baby girl. She handed her over and I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you so much." I exclaimed.

"Anytime." Officer Jillian said and then closed the door and headed out. I went back in the common room.

"Hanna!" Everyone clapped excitedly. I finally have my baby girl back and Rufus is in jail. Life can't get any better than this.

**There is chapter 3! What do you think? Should I continue? Should I have Rufus break out of jail? Just let me know by reviewing. Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: The Helper

Chapter 4: The Helper.

Hey guys! I would like to thank I Will Not Follow for this idea. Thank you and let's get on with this chapter.

Ps: I do not own House of Anubis

**Rebecca's POV: **

I was the one who told the cops about Nina Martin's baby. If you would like to know who I am, I am Rufus's niece. When Rufus drank the elixir, and didn't save any for me like he promised, I turned on him. A week after he drank the fake elixir, he came to my house begging for forgiveness and with my help for treating the bites on his face, which apparently the Anubis kids threw at him. I decided to forgive him and then betray him when I get what I want. When Victor hired Vera, I decided to keep an eye out on the rodents in the shadows observing what they did and when they did it. I am going to get revenge on the Anubis residents.

**Nina's POV: **

Hanna was taking her nap. Fabian was in his room. I heard him playing guitar. I tip toed over to him and hugged him. He jumped and I laughed.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hi love." I replied and kissed him passionately.

"Way to scare me. Where is Hanna?" He asked.

"She just went in for her nap." I replied.

"Well when will she wake up?" He asked. Then I heard a cry.

"Now." I sighed and I headed upstairs. I entered the attic and picked her up. I started rocking her back and forth knowing that would calm her down.

"It's ok. Mommy's here." I said. I decided to just take her downstairs. The only person in the common room is Mara.

"She woke up? Didn't you just put her to sleep?" She asked.

"Yes. Maybe she just isn't used to it yet." I replied.

"Do you want me to take care of her? You can take a nap." She asked politely.

"That would be so helpful. Are you sure?" I asked as she came and took Hanna.

"Of course Nina. You need your sleep. I will feed her in an hour." She responded.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime." She replied. I leaned down and kissed Hanna on the cheek. I then went upstairs and climbed into bed. I woke up to footsteps coming near me.

"Fabian you can't scare me." I said. Then I looked up and it wasn't Fabian. It was a lady who looked like she was around Trudy's age. She pulled out rope and I tried to scream but she tapped my mouth shut and tied my hands behind my back and took me to a helicopter that was on the roof. She knocked me out with a brick and my eyes began to close.

**Fabian's POV: **

I went into the common room an hour later. I've been stringing my guitar practicing a song by Nina's favorite band One Direction. I saw Mara holding Hanna. Everyone else was there gathering around.

"Hey Fabian." Joy said.

"Hi. Where is Nina?" I questioned noticing she wasn't in the room.

"She took a nap." Mara replied. I nodded and head up to our room. I entered.

"Nina." I called. I looked at the bed and she wasn't there. Where could she have gone? I saw a helicopter take off and wondered if someone who worked with Rufus took her. I ran out of the attic and down the stairs and into the common room.

"NINA'S GONE!" I screeched.

"What you mean she is gone?" Amber asked.

"She is not in her bed. Her covers are not made and she is not there!" I said really fast.

"Fabian calm down maybe she is in the bathroom?" Patricia suggested.

"No! You don't understand. I saw the bathroom door open. I also saw a helicopter fly away!" I cried.

"What is all the screaming about?" Trudy asked entering the room.

"NINA'S MISSING!" I screamed again.

"What you mean she is missing? Mara said she went to take a nap?" Trudy said confused.

"I mean I went upstairs to see Nina and her sheets weren't made but, I saw a helicopter fly away off the roof." I exclaimed. Trudy ran upstairs. She came back within a minute and she was at the phone calling the cops I bet.

"Hi is Officer Jill their?" I heard her say into the phone.

"Nina Martin has gone missing. Please get over hear as soon as possible. Thank you." She said and then hung up. She came back.

"Officer Jill and the cops are on their way." She replied.

"It's going to be ok Fabian." Mick said patting my back.

**Nina's POV: **

I woke up tied to the chair. My mouth was tapped and I had a throbbing headache. I looked to see where I was and I couldn't tell. It looked like an abandon house. It was dark. Then a girl appeared.

"Hello Nina. My name is Rebecca." She came over and took the tape off of me.

"Who do you work for?" I asked scared.

"Rufus Zeno and Vera Devenish." She said.

"What did I do to you?" She asked.

"You made it so I couldn't get eternal life and now you're going to pay." She said. But before I could answer I saw spots and then blacked out.

**There is chapter 4! I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Nina

Chapter 5: Finding Nina

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing this story. I am so sorry. I couldn't think of what to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Fabian's POV: **

I am holding baby Hanna. She won't stop crying. I think she knows something is wrong. Nina has to hang on. Wherever she is. Amber came in with Hanna's favorite blanket.

"Try this." She said handing me her blanket. I took Hanna's pink polka dot blanket and wrapped it around her. She stopped right away.

"Thanks Amber." I said.

"You don't think its Rufus do you?" Amber asked.

"How? He is in jail." I replied.

"Maybe he has a helper?" She said. Wow. Why didn't I think of this?

"Wow. Amber you know you could actually be right. Let's find Nina now." I replied.

"MARA!" Amber screamed causing Hanna to cry. I gave her a "really" look.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I rocked Hanna and she stopped. Mara walked in.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Mara questioned worriedly.

"We need you to watch Hanna. We are going to go rescue Nina!" Amber squealed. I handed Hanna over and she took her.

"Are you sure you guys should be doing this?" She questioned.

"No but we are doing this. I can't live without Nina." I said.

"Let's go Fabian. Cover for us Mara please?" Amber said and asked.

"Sure. Just keep me filled in. Please." Mara responded.

"Of course." I said. We then left.

"We are going to search everywhere." I explained.

"Ok." Amber said and we began to search.

**Nina's POV: **

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I need to get out of here. I need to see Hanna and Fabian. I miss everyone so much. I looked at my legs and they were all bruised. I then looked around and Rebecca wasn't anywhere to be found. I then tip-toed towards the door. I turned around to make sure she wasn't behind me. I am scared that she is going to pop up behind me. I opened the lock quietly. There were two locks, just like the barn that Rufus trapped Patricia, Trudy and Jerome in but it wasn't. I then opened it and began to walk out. I looked at my surroundings. I saw that we were in the middle of nowhere. Great. Just great! I then began walking towards the woods to see if that was the way out. I felt a hand go over my mouth and I was dragged back into the house. Rebecca threw me down.

"Try that again and you will be dead. Understand?" She screamed. I nodded a tear slipping my face. She then grabbed a chair and placed it down. Then she grabbed me and tied me up with some rope that she had in her pocket

"Can I please go? I need my daughter." I begged.

"No." She growled. I then heard noises outside that sounded a lot like Amber and Fabian. YES! They found me.

"Can you get me water at least?" I asked. She then took out tape from her back pocket and taped my mouth shut.

"Fine. But stay here. No more tricks or you will die. Understood?" She asked. I nodded quickly.

"Good." She said. She then left.

**Fabian's POV:**

Amber and I are walking in the woods. We found an abandon house there and we both took a quick glance and we decided to walk towards the house. We got really close.

"Do you think she's in their?" Amber asked.

"It's a possibility. Let's go in." I replied. She nodded. We went towards the door. I turned the knob but it was locked.

"Crap. Amber bobby pins now!" I yelled/whispered. She took one out of her hair and handed it to me. I then began to pick the lock. Yes. One open! Then I went towards the other one and got it open. Yes.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I think so. You brought your cell?" She asked. I nodded. I turned the nob and saw Nina tied up in a chair with tape over her mouth.

"Nina!" Amber and I yelled running over to her. I ripped the tape off her mouth and Amber tried to get the rope off her legs.

"It won't come off!" Nina yelled.

"Is Hanna ok?" Nina asked.

"She is fine. She is with Mara babe." I said. I heard a noise.

"She is coming back. Hide. Now!" Nina yelled. She put the tape back on herself. She waved for us to go. Amber and I hid behind some boxes.

"What is going on?" I heard a women's voice. It is defiantly not Vera or Rufus. She had mid-black reddish-brown hair, sapphire- blue eyes, and ivory skin. Who is this? Why does she want Nina? She then ripped the tape off her mouth.

"It's not Vera or Rufus. Who is that?" Amber whispered. I shrugged and we continued listening in.

"Who were those voices?" She yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nina sobbed. The lady took out a knife and cut the rope. We heard Nina scream. I took out my cell and dialed 911.

"We need assistance now. We are in an abandon forest in the woods." I whispered. They said they were on their way. Nina screamed louder. I looked again and saw the lady grab Nina by the neck and throw her to the other side of the room. She yelled louder. Then she began kicking her and I couldn't let her get beat up.

"LEAVE HER!" I screamed jumping out of the hiding spot. I then heard sirens.

"WHO IS HE AND HER?" She screamed pointing at me and then Amber..

"My boyfriend and my best friend." Nina cried in pain. The cops entered.

"Put your hands up!" A lady cop screamed. We all did it.

"Who called?" A man cop asked.

"I did. That lady is abusing my girlfriend." I complained. They took out handcuffs and locked up the person. They took Nina to the hospital to make sure she was ok and Amber and I went with her. We are in the hospital and the doctor entered the room with the results. He closed the door behind him.

"Ok. Nina you are ok. You just have some bruises on your ribs." He responded.

"Alright so can I go?" She asked.

"Yes. You may. Just sign this." He said handing Nina a paper. She then signed it and we headed back to the house. We called a taxi. I kissed Nina passionately.

"I love you Nina." I said.

"I love you to." She replied. Amber squealed when we kissed again. We pulled apart and headed into the taxi that had just arrived. We all headed back to the house. I leaned on Fabians shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

**There is chapter 5! I hope you guys like it! Please leave some ideas. Thanks! REVIEW!  
-Sammi **


	6. Chapter 6: Escaped

Chapter 6: Escaped

**Hey! I am so sorry for not updating. I totally forgot about this to be honest. But here it is! Thank you all for the reviews! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV; **

I woke up to a crying Hanna. I got up and went over to the crib. I picked up Hanna and rocked her.

"Sh. It's going to be ok." I whispered. I looked over at Fabian. He was out cold. I went downstairs into the kitchen. I put Hanna in her height chair. I grabbed a bottle and some formula. I heated it up and went over to Hanna. I took her out and fed her. The house phone started ringing. I put the bottle down and went over to it. I picked it up.

(**Nina=bold, **Cop=regular)

"**Hello?" I asked/said. **

"Yes. Is this the Anubis house? This cop." a cop exclaimed.

"**Yes. This is a student Nina Martin. How can I help you?" I asked. **

"Yes well the lady Rebecca, who you escaped prison. We are having cops coming to Anubis house and staying all around. You all will be safe." the cop explained. Oh my gosh. I can't believe that Rebecca escaped. I never got her name.

"**Well Thank you." I said. **

"Anytime the cops are on their way." I stated.

"**Ok. Goodbye." I said and hung up. **

**(End of convo) **

I finished feeding Hanna and burped her. I am having trouble concentrating. I looked out the window and the cops were here. I put the bottle in the sink and headed upstairs. I placed Hanna gently into the crib and kissed her forehead. I looked at the clock and it was 5am. I looked out the attic window where I made Trudy put one in, and saw two cops there. I then went over and laid next to Fabian.

"You ok?" Fabian questioned.

"The lady who took kidnapped me escaped from prison. The cops called when I was feeding Hanna. They said they are putting cop cars all around the house. There are a lot outside. I am so scared." I cried. Fabian scooted over and hugged me. He kissed my forehead.

"It's going to be ok. I am here and I won't leave you or Hanna's side." he explained. I smiled and he held me protectively.

**WellT. hat's it! I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review on what you think. Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	7. Chapter 7: Hanna

Chapter 7: Hanna

**Hey everyone! So I realized I haven't added Hanna in this story lately. She is an important character. Sorry. So here is a short chapter. Please check out my new story Anubis House Goes To America. I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV: **

I woke up to a crying Hanna. I looked at the clock it is 9am. Wow I was tired. Fabian got up.

"I got her." he said. He went over to her crib and picked her up and rocked her. She stopped crying. I got up and smiled.

"Hey Hanna. Good morning." I exclaimed. Fabian handed her to me and I held her. We headed downstairs. Everyone was at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Fabina and Hanna." Amber said.

"Good morning." Fabian and I said in unison. Fabian went into the kitchen to grab her height chair. He placed it in the middle of Fabian and I. I placed her in the crib and buckled her up.

"Why are there cops outside?" Alfie questioned. Everyone looked at us curiously.

"The lady Rebecca who kidnapped me escaped from prison. They wanted everyone to be safe so they put cop cars around the house.

"Oh no. Does Trudy know?" Mara asked. Just as Mara said that Trudy came in.

"Yes. I do know. I went shopping and saw the cops and they told me what happened. Don't worry you all are safe." she explained. I nodded. I can't have anyone hurt because of me.

"I am sorry guys. It is all my fault." I stated.

"No it isn't Nina. It isn't your fault that some crazy women is after you and Hanna." Patricia exclaimed.

"Yah it isn't your fault Nina." Fabian added. I knew he would say that. Everyone nodded. I looked at my beautiful baby girl. I then looked at Fabian. I love her and Fabian so much and I will do anything to protect them. I would also do anything to protect my friends.

**Like I said it's short. Please leave a review. Thanks! **

**-Sammi**


	8. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

Chapter 8: Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for not posting but this chapter doesn't have to do with this story. It has to do with what happened on Friday December 14****th****. There was a shooting in Newtown, Connecticut. I want to say I am sorry for everyone in that school who has witnessed it. I am also sorry for the people who died. Please take time to prey for the kids and teachers who died. Also please think about them and enjoy what you have. I will try and upload this story soon. Leave a review on what you would like to happen next. Don't just right love it or hate it. Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	9. Chapter 8: It's Finally Over

Chapter 8: It's Finally Over

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 8 and it's the last chapter. I know it's sad. Sorry for not updating. The last chapter wasn't a chapter just an author's note. I was working on my new story which is my season three. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy the new season and this story. I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Fabian's POV:**

Nina is in a lot of stress. That psycho lady escaped from prison. At least we are all protected. Especially Nina and Hanna. If anything happened to them I wouldn't be able to live. We are all just hanging in the common room. Trudy wants us to stay in the house since this is going on. She doesn't even want us to go to school. Which is fine with the most of us. She even set up a buddy system so no one is left alone. You have to go to the bathroom with that person or wherever they need to go. Here is the buddy system: Nina, Hanna, and I, Amber and Patricia, Mara and Joy, Jerome and Alfie, and Mick and Eddie.

"I need the bathroom." Nina stated I nodded.

"I will take Hanna." Joy spoke.

"Thanks Joy." Nina said. Nina and I smiled at Joy. She returned the smile and we headed upstairs.

"Nina do you mind if I just go check on something upstairs?" I questioned.

"Sure. It's fine. I will meet you upstairs." Nina exclaimed. I nodded and she closed the door. I headed up the attic steps to our bedroom. Once I got in there heard a bang coming from our closet. I got startled so I jumped a little. I was intrigued so I headed over to the closet. I opened the door and someone grabbed me inside holding their hand on my mouth so I couldn't scream. I looked up and it was Rebecca.

**Nina's POV: **

I finished going to the bathroom, so I washed my hands. I then headed up the stairs to our bedroom closing the door behind me. Once I got up there, I didn't see Fabian. Weird.

"Fabian? Where are you?" I questioned. I am a little scared. Could he have gone downstairs and forgot to tell me? I turned around to head back downstairs when the closet door swung open to reveal Rebecca holding Fabian with a gun to his head.

"Nina. Nina. Nina. You are on silly girl." Rebecca said and I headed back up the stairs.

"Please leave us alone." I begged.

"No. I can't do that. I can't do that because I want you dead." she said.

"Fine. Take me. Just leave Fabian alone." I said. Fabian looked at me with the "what are you doing" look.

"Hm. Ok. I guess I will have more pleasure in killing you then him." she stated through laughter. She threw Fabian towards me. I gave him one long passionate kiss before Rebecca pulled me towards her. She held the gun to my forehead. Tears fell down my face. Fabian had tears to. Then she put her hand on the trigger. She was about to pull it before we heard:

"Put the gun down!" a cop screamed. Two cops came in with guns.

**Fabian's POV:**

The cops said for Rebecca to put the gun down but she didn't.

"Put it down or I will kill you!" the cop screamed. She smirked.

"If you kill me, you kill her." she said still smirking. Nina was shaking now. I ran over and grabbed Nina. The gunshot went off. She put a bullet through the ceiling. Another gunshot went off but the cop shot Rebecca in the heart. I was still holding a shaky Nina. We stood up holding each other. A cop went over to Rebecca to make sure she didn't have a pulse left.

"No pulse. She is dead." the cop said taking the fingers away from her neck where he was checking. The body was taken away. Fabian gave me a long passionate kiss. We pulled apart and headed downstairs. Everyone hugged us. Nina grabbed Hanna and kissed her. I kissed her as well.

"It's finally over." I said.

"Yes. It is over." Nina exclaimed. We all just sat on the couch and had a great life.

**So how was it? Cheesy ending? I hope you enjoyed it. Please stay tuned and read my other stories. Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
